JyuOhSei: Flight of the Angels
by Tiny Wolverine
Summary: Dedicated to Princess de la Luna. You see her as an angel, a Goddess. She is in your hands, she's the light of the land. But you chose her future the moment you touched her, and you are her doom. Genre may change, TizxThorxKarim, HeizaxOC, ThorxOCxZagi
1. Chapter 1

**_Jyu-Oh-Sei: __Flight of the Angels  
by DFA _**

**Just because I promised it to Princess de la Luna, I'm writing this! It's just the first chapter though, so you guys might have to wait before it's updated... I'm trying to finish writing the ENTIRE story in one day, but it's impossible!! DX But I will do my best!! -salute- This is also a mini block-breaker for me, so if my writing goes off track or is terrible, you know what to blame! **

**Dedicated to Princess de la Luna, who pressed me so often that I feel kinda guilty for not posting this up sooner! :( Hope it's up to par!**

**Disclaimer: Jyu-Oh-Sei belongs to its owner, who is not me. All rights belong to said owner (whose name I don't know and can't be bothered to remember...). **

**Warning: Because it's been ages since I first watched the show, the dialog will be different! If anyone can give me the correct dialog, I'd really appreciate it. But for now, bear with me and my made-up dialogues! I'll try to keep it the same as much as I can, but things and places may have different names. Rated T for a reason (and also because I just can't bring myself to put a lot of gore and other M-rated stuff in this – sorry). Title may change!!**

**Also, I changed Riyu's appearance slightly, and her profile, so check it out. :)**

**The pictures will be out as soon as my camera returns from the dead. Which is probably never. So you'll have to wait til I get a new one.**

**Review!

* * *

**

**.:Jyu-Oh-Sei: _Flight of the Angels_****:.**

_**Chapter One**_

_It's only been a few days... but it already feels like centuries. Where am I? Thor... Rai... This is my fault, isn't it? I'm sorry. I didn't think... I wish... I wish I listened to Mom and Dad. I wish... we hadn't..._

_Gomennasai... gomen. _

_Watashi..._

_... I will protect them like I couldn't protect the both of you._

_I promise._

--

_One week earlier..._

"Thor, Rai, where're you going?"

Thor looked up at his older sister, Sora Nyx. The strikingly pretty girl watched them with beautiful ruby eyes that were more often than not sparkling with mischief and unbridled wildness. Thor often thought that he was the oldest of the family... Sora often acted like their age, if not younger.

"Out."

Sora raised one eyebrow. "Are you going to learn about the home planet _again_?"

The twins exchanged guilty looks.

Their older sister by about six years sighed and waved them away, turning back to her work. "I don't even want to know how many times you two have been there..." they heard her mutter under her breath as they slipped towards the door. "It's like you two can't live without that place. Which you probably can't... Just get out of here."

A short, amused laugh escaped Rai's mouth as the door closed, leaving their elder sister alone in the big flat.

--

_-In Chimaera-_

_Ochre Ring_

"Hey, Sen, when's Third coming back?"

Sen looked up at the caramel-haired twelve-year-old and smiled. "I'm not sure, Riyu. He'll come back when he comes back. You know that."

Riyuna sighed, missing her father figure. He was the one person she knew she could trust, despite his slippery nature. It wasn't that she didn't like Sen, who was the 'nanny' who looked after her – she was close to her – but no one seemed to understand her in the way Third did.

"Don't worry! He'll be fine," Sen assured the girl, thinking that she was upset because she thought Third was hurt. Well, she _might _be, but she knew he could take care of himself. He's been here almost all his life, after all.

The girl leaned back and closed her eyes.

Someone knocked on her door, and Riyu sat up suddenly, a smile lightning up her delicate features. "Third!"

The dark-haired man poked his head in. "Riyu, it's late. You should be sleeping."

"I was waiting up for you."

"You're worse than Chen. At least she fell asleep waiting up for me. I didn't even know she was here until I saw Tiz wandering around."

"I'm younger than her."

"Which means you should sleep earlier." Lips turned up at the corners, Third strode over to the girl and tucked her in. "Go to bed, Yuna. I need to talk with Top."

"About what? Can I come with you?" Riyu asked, blue-green eyes shining with the eagerness of a child. Third shook his head.

"Sorry, Yuna, it's Top-talk. You know you hate that."

He's right, as usual, so Riyu sighed and gave in. Third kissed her forehead. "Night, Yuna."

"Night, Third."

Sen, who was watching them, allowed a smile to spread over her face. The bond between the both of them were almost like father and daughter – only they looked completely different.

But still, it was good that Riyu had someone that looked after her, even if it was someone like Third.

--

_-back on Juno-_

_The flat_

It was eerily quiet.

Too quiet.

But that was what probably happened when Sora abandoned her silly pranks and jokes and stopped blowing things up for fun.

And also when Thor and Rai were out... it tended to be quieter than normal.

The sixteen-year-old put down her pen and stretched, eyeing the seven pages she'd just written. Her hand was cramped, so she massaged it, then stood, taking out the earphones she'd stuck in her ears so she could listen to some music while she was studying. "Mom? Dad?"

There was no reply from her parents, so she assumed they were busy with their researching. Cricking her neck and pressing her hands on the small of her back until a satisfying _crick_ was heard, she wandered over to the kitchen to get a drink.

A movement caught her ruby-coloured eye, and Riyu's head snapped around to stare into the shadows. _That's funny..._ Who would be in their flat besides her parents? Unless Thor and Rai were back and wanted to play a trick on her...

She grinned. She wasn't falling for it again.

"Thor, Rai, come out come out wherever you are!" she sang, stealthily making her way over to the darkness, her hand fumbling for the light switch. "I'm not falling for that again, you two, so you can just give it up."

Then she tripped over something big, hard and warm. It was so sudden that for a moment while she was falling she didn't do anything. Then, she flung out an arm to break her fall, and gasped when she felt indescribable pain, as well as heard the sound of something cracking. _Shit._

Sora scrambled into sitting position, clutching her wrist to herself and mumbling curses all the while, and gazed down at the thing she tripped over.

Her eyes widened and something twisted in her gut.

Her mother lay there, still and unmoving. Like she was dead.

"Mom!"

She reached for her mother's hand, ignoring the scream of pain that came from her wrist, and felt for her pulse.

_Nothing._

Sora cursed loudly, and turned to see her father also slumped on his desk. She reached over to check if he was alive when the door opened and in came in her twin brothers.

"Something's wrong, Thor," she heard Rai say.

"Sora's probably going to scare us."

"We'll catch her this time, right Thor?" Rai looked up to his older twin a lot.

"Thor! Rai!" Sora called to them, urgency plain in her voice. The twins noticed it too, and went over. "Sora, what's wrong—"

Wordlessly, the older girl gestured towards their parents, ruby eyes filled with worry.

_We're orphans now._

A wordless cry escaped Rai, but Thor just stood there, obviously shocked. Then, he looked to one side and frowned. "What's tha—"

The sound of metal against concrete cut him off. A small can was rolled in the middle of them. A gentle ticking came from the can, counting down the time until its contents were released.

For a minute, they all stood there, frozen and unable to speak.

Then, the ticking stopped and thick white gas escaped the can, immediately filling the room with its sleepy air.

"Don't breathe!" Sora tried to scream, but it was too late. Rai collapsed, his blue eyes closing. His head hit the ground, and he was out.

Thor was smarter. He reached to pull up his shirt... but then made a mistake of breathing in. He fell with his brother, out before he hit the floor.

Sora felt the effects of the gas take hold on her as well. Her eyelids fluttered. _No, I've got to stay awake. They took Mom and Dad, I can't let them take Thor and Rai as well... but who are they?_

Despite her protesting mind, she fell to her knees and slumped over the corpse of her mother. The last thing she remembered thinking was: _I will have my revenge._

--

_Back to the present_

Ruby-red eyes fluttered open and fixed on the canopy of leaves above her. _What a strange house. Who even thought of making roofs of leaves? It wouldn't hold against the elements._

Sora let her eyes travel over the roof, tracing each leaf until she heard a cynical, sardonic voice that clearly patronized many people.

"Good, you're awake."

She turned her head to look straight at a boy about a couple years older than she was. He had brownish-yellow hair and violet eyes, and bandages encircled his lower arm.

Sora tried to sit up, and a flash of pain in her left wrist alerted and reminded her of what had happened. She gasped, and shot up. "Thor! Rai!"

"They're here as well. Calm down."

"I want to see them!" Her voice bounced over the walls, echoing strangely.

"Would you shut up?" the boy snapped. "People are sleeping here."

"It's daytime," she pointed out, but lowered her voice anyways.

"It's always day. Until night comes."

"And how long will _that _take?"

"About a hundred days."

"Very funny."

"Do you see me laughing?"

They exchanged glares.

Sora backed down first, and sighed. "Where're my brothers?" she asked again.

The boy's lip curled. "Sleeping. I told you."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"Did not."

"You like to argue, don't you?"

"And you enjoy being an arrogant prick."

Sighing, the boy turned away, muttering something under his breath. "Your brothers are in the hollow next to you. The weak one was bullied for-"

She bristled. "My brothers aren't weak."

"The younger one is."

"Rai is _not _weak. Thor is just strong, that's all."

"Whatever. He spilled the water."

"So?"

"Water is hard to come by here, _Princess."_

Sora lifted her lip slightly in a warning snarl. "It's _Sora_, _Your Highness."_

"And it's Zagi to you. Lord Zagi if you want, but Zagi works fine."

Under her breath, Sora hissed to him, "_Prick."_

He chuckled, and beckoned to her. "Can you stand up, Princess?"

She tried, and had to sit down again when a wave of nausea passed through her. _Damn motion sickness. How the hell did I come here without throwing up?_

The boy – Zagi – walked over and held out a hand to her. "Come on."

"Fuck off." Sora stood up and glared at him, squaring her shoulders. "I don't need your help," she snapped. Zagi raised his eyebrows, and Sora had a feeling that she was playing his game, whatever it was. "Just take me to my brothers."

He pushed her back and she gasped when she hit the wall. He loomed over her, dark eyes feral and furious. Sora cringed back visibly. _This one's dangerous, _something inside her spoke, humour laced in every word. _Best stay away, huh Nyx?_

_Shut up._

_If you say so. _

Sora groaned to herself. _Great, now I'm talking to myself._

_They say that talking to oneself is the first sign of madness, _the voice offered.

Sora growled. _I thought I told you to shut up._

_Yes, Princess._ She felt the presence she hadn't realized was in her head fade away, and she immediately began to doubt her sanity. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

Zagi was staring at her. Uh oh. Blushing time.

She turned red.

"I do not," he spoke clearly and slowly, as if talking to a small child, "respond well to orders."

"So how _do _you respond then?" Sora said before she could stop herself. _Curse you, mouth._

_They also say that cursing one's mouth is another sign of insanity._

_Shut. Up._

There was no answer but a low, husky laugh that reverberated in her head. _I am going insane._

Zagi's lip curled. "You'll find out one day." With that, he pushed himself off her, and beckoned her to follow him. "Come on, and hurry up with you. I don't have all day."

"And by 'day' you mean sleeping time."

"That's right."

Smiling despite herself, Sora followed the boy to see her brothers.

He could be nice when he wanted to, but somehow, Sora preferred his alter ego over his nice self. Because, after all, all girls liked a challenge.

* * *

**Yeah, this chapter's mainly about Sora. Riyu had a small part, but she'll get a bigger one in the next chapter. Hopefully! For now, it's about Sora and the twins.**

**Decision is made: about fifteen chapters! All chapters will be written today and tomorrow, and posted up each week... or each day. Depends on my mood.**

**On a randomer note, it's raaaaaaaaaaaaining here. **

**And I should stay away from skittles. **

**But they're addictive. **

**Hmm...**

**Review please!!**

_**Playlist:**_**  
:Justin Timberlake songs:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Many thanks go to Princess de la Luna for pressuring me into finishing up the editing for this chapter.**

**Hello everyone! I've kept you waiting for a long time, no? (: Sorry about that. I've been extremely busy with NaNo month and then my exams were RIGHT after that...**

**To make it up, this chapter is probably one of the longest ones I've written in my life. Not counting the NaNo chapters (they were five thousand words each, average?)**

**To those who reviewed the previous chapter – thank you!! I'm almost at 20 reviews and only at my first chapter XD**

**More thanks go to my muses, Light, Zach, Atach and Lura, for whipping me on. I appreciated it, but it really hurt...**

**Please review!

* * *

**

_**Chapter Two**_

_Ochre Ring_

"Riyuna Libera!!"

_Uh oh._

"Yes, Third?"

"What the _hell_ is this?!?!"

Riyu turned her gaze on her father figure and almost burst out laughing. The man's face was covered in red and black.

"Berries, I think, Third."

"You _think_?!"

Finally, one of Riyu's friends – and the term is used loosely – cracked under the anger of one of the highest in their Ring. "Ragen did it!"

"Shut up Lena!!" Ragen smacked the girl on the back of her head.

"Ow! Don't hit me!"

"You asked for it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Third covered his face with his hand as the two of them began to squabble.

Riyu hugged her knees, watching her 'playmates' bicker as per usual. Her sparkling eyes moved back and forth between them, depending on who was talking, and her pink lips were curved into a charming smile.

Third sighed. "Okay, you two, break it up! Ragen, I'll talk to your mother about this." Ragen groaned. "Lena, thanks for telling me who did it. Both of you, I need to talk to Yuna for a while. Could you leave us?"

The two friends scampered away, calling out their farewells to the lonely girl. She smiled after them, then looked at Third. "What is it?"

The man rubbed the last of the berry-juice off his face and tossed the napkin into the wastebasket. "I'm leaving tomorrow."

"But you're always gone!"

He grinned slightly. "Chen was of the same opinion."

"She gets to follow you."

"I know. But she's going back to the Sun-ring. In fact, she's on her way even as we speak."

"I saw Tiz earlier."

"Tiz is accompanying me."

"Can I come?"

"No, Yuna, you're too young."

"So when can I come?"

"When you're... how old are you now?"

"Twelve."

"When you're fifteen, you can come along."

"That's three years! It's not fair."

"Fine. Fourteen then."

"One year less."

"Do you want to come or not?"

She scowled. "Why can't you stay and take care of me instead of Sen and the rest of them?"

Third sighed, and put a hand on the girl's head. "I'm not your father, Yuna," he said gently, as he had done so many times before. "I'm just taking care of you because your real father asked me to."

"Can't you be my foster father?"

"Yuna, I'm too busy to do this full time."

"But everyone else makes fun of me because I don't have my parents and I'm not with the Wildlings. They keep saying that I should be with them."

"Half of them here don't know their parents either, Yuna."

"It's not the same – they're older."

"So? Show them that you can do this."

"I wish I had a sibling."

"You wish for a lot of things, Yuna. Go play with Ragen and Lena, and make sure Ragen doesn't pull any more stunts on anyone. Especially me. Okay?" At her reluctant nod, he put his hand down, allowing her to hop up and run off. Third followed her with his eyes, and sighed.

_She's a feisty angel, that's for sure._

--

-_some time later-_

_The Wildlings_

Sora was bored.

Using the beam-blade she found in one of her pockets, Sora started to cut through the wood at her feet. She was excused from her 'duties' because of her broken wrist. Everyone envied her because of the attention she was paid by Zagi.

Like that was something to be proud of.

She flicked out a piece of wood shaped in a square, then started to carve another one – a star this time.

"Sora?"

The sound of her brother's voice made her look up. "Hey Thor."

Thor had an arm around Rai, who was still black and blue from the 'bullying'. Sora had wanted to attack them for hurting her youngest brother, but Thor told her that it was fine, and Rai said that he didn't want her to. Rai was limping, but other than that he was fine.

"We're leaving," Thor said in a short tone. Sora blinked.

"You and Rai?"

"Do you want to come with us?"

"Sure! But... isn't it kind of dangerous out there? Who knows what animals and plants and whatnot are there?"

"We can take care of ourselves," Thor said confidently, although something in his voice and eye made Sora frown.

"Thor, are you feeling okay?"

Thor hesitated, then looked at Rai. "I'm fine, Sora."

Sora frowned again, then shrugged. "I never got the twin thing, so I guess it's only between the both of you." Standing, she turned off the ice-white beam-blade and tucked it away. "Let's go then."

--

"Thor! Can we stop please? I'm _ti_red!" Rai whined. "I want to drink!"

"Shut up, Rai," Thor muttered.

Sora said nothing. Her limbs were weighted down with exhaustion, and with every step they threatened to fail her. The sun beat down relentlessly on her fair skin. Drops of sweat beaded her forehead. Raising one arm, she wiped them off.

"Come _on_ Thor! I'm going to die here!"

"Fine. Take a drink." Thor paused, and turned around. Sora was surprised to see the hard look on her brother's face. Thor was generally a good-natured boy, but she guessed that there were times when even he would snap.

"Can't we go to sleep?" begged Rai, taking a step forward and falling to his knees after taking the bottle of water. He glugged half of it down, and wiped his lips. "Please, Thor?"

Thor stared at Rai. Sora knew her little brother well enough to know that he was thinking. Hard.

At last, he seemed to come to a conclusion, and drew his beam-blade.

Sora's eyes widened. "Thor?" Her voice was raspy from the lack of water. She dry-swallowed a few times, and repeated his name. "Thor?" By some unbidden instinct, her hand went to her own beam-blade.

_Instinct of a wild animal._

_Would you shut up?!_

Once again, the presence merely laughed. With a flicker of her thoughts, Sora brushed it aside, then paused. She hadn't realized she could do that. When the presence emanated chagrin, Sora did it again, successfully shoving it away for a few seconds before it broke through and returned, enveloping her mind. She scowled.

"Thor, don't!"

Sora started. In her... _distracted_ state, she hadn't realized that her brother was advancing on Rai, beam-blade raised.

"_Thor!"_

Sora drew her beam-blade then, powering it up. At the same time, Rai threw a stone at his brother, cutting him on his cheekbone. _Nice shot, boy._

_I told you to shut up!_

Thor lowered his beam-blade and powered it down, his expression shocked and slightly guilty. He looked as though he couldn't believe that he was actually going to kill his brother.

Just then, several people jumped out of the trees, forcing them all to jump. All of them wielded machine guns, old, rusty things that weren't properly taken care of. A feral snarl escaped Sora when they aimed the guns at her brothers, and she raised her beam-blade. Her ruby eyes sparked protectively.

She wasn't even aware that she had made any noise.

Everyone was staring at her.

At last, she lowered her weapon, looking confused and a little self-conscious. "Aren't you guys going to kill us?"

The men laughed at her, and raised their weapons again. "Yep!"

Sora looked at Thor and Rai, and saw that Thor had walked up to the clear leader of the threesome that surrounded them. As he began to talk, Sora's eyes caught a slight movement on a tree nearby. She looked up, and saw a silhouette of a person – definitely a man, despite the long hair – watching them.

She suppressed a shiver as the man's eyes met hers, and looked away quickly. Colour rose to her cheeks.

The ground rumbled beneath her feet. She glanced down once, then looked up at Thor. He had felt it too, she was sure.

Thor was saying, "See, if you press this button here..." he pressed it, and the bright blue of his beam-blade shot out and sliced the man through his heart. He fell without a sound.

With cries of outrage, the man's companions rushed forward just as the ground jolted beneath all of them. Sora yelped, and screamed when something exploded from beneath her feet.

She found herself staring up at a huge monster with vines around its being, like a halo. Its jaws were wide and gaping, and when she got a peek, she saw that it had many rows of teeth.

Then, the ground gave way beneath her, and she started to fall.

The last thing she remembered was a sharp pain on her wrist, and a tightening around her stomach, and a handsome man's tanned face, his long black hair in a ponytail flying in the wind with a device in his hand.

Darkness rushed up to meet her, and she fell back into the safety of its arms.

--

_Ochre Ring_

Third was back.

Riyuna was watching from the balcony when her eyes picked out a hover-bike coming from the distance. Her eyes lit up, and she whirled around to run down. She dodged the soldiers and people, then ran _smack_ into...

"Hey! What are you doing, running around, wretch?!"

RIyu swallowed and looked up at Top. Her face paled. "S-sorry."

Top sneered at her, then kicked her ribs before moving off, ignoring her cry of pain. She sat up painfully, and looked at the place where he kicked her. _Is there supposed to be a dent?_

Ignoring that for the time being, Riyu got up and ran – at a slower pace – to the main door where Third was carrying a bundle and talking to Tiz.

Riyu paused, uncertain. Her eyes traced the bundle, and she realized that it was a person – a girl about four to five years older than she.

Suddenly, a presence touched Riyu's mind. Riyu flinched, her eyes widening – she had touched many minds herself (it was a gift she was born with), but never anything this vast and dangerous. Automatically, she retreated into herself. As she did, the voices in her head faded into nothing.

A soft laugh came from the presence, and Riyu flinched again. Then, as quickly as it had entered her mind, it disappeared.

"Yuna, could you help me?" Third asked, breaking through her thoughts.

Riyuna bounded over to her father figure and looked at the person in his arms. The girl was beautiful, her long platinum blond hair spilling over Third's arms and her full, luscious lips parted. Riyu looked at her wrist, which was bandaged and crossed over her full chest.

"I think she broke it," Third answered to her questioning look.

Tiz finally managed to pick up her own bundle. When Riyu looked, she found that it was a boy with silver hair and a cut just under his left eye. Immediately, Riyu felt drawn to him; her eyes widened and she almost took a step to him when Third asked her to go back and get the beds ready for them.

Nodding, the girl turned around and started to bound back when her side flared. She jolted, and looked down at it. _Darn, I forgot._

"Something wrong, Yuna?"

"Top kicked me because I ran into him."

"I told you not to run in the hallways."

"I wanted to see you and Tiz."

"I know, but still, you've got to be more careful. Just walk, okay Yuna? Don't run. I'll tape that up for you later."

"Okay."

Riyu wandered off, her caramel hair tied in a braid swinging like a pendulum behind her.

--

Ruby red eyes fluttered open.

"You're awake. How do you feel?"

Sora had a strange sense of déjà vu, and whipped her head sideways, expecting to see Zagi standing over her.

Instead, it was a man who was in his mid twenties – the man with long black hair who was the last thing she'd seen. Sora stared at him, her lips parting in shock.

She'd expected him to be kind of normal close up, but instead he was all the more beautiful... if beautiful could be applied to a man. Her eyes travelled from his smirking lips, his high cheekbones, his aquiline nose and finally, his enchanting green eyes. There she stopped, unable to look away.

"How do you feel?" he repeated, seemingly amused by her expression. Sora blinked uncomprehendingly.

Third turned to look at someone sitting in the corner. "Can she speak?"

Sora reluctantly tore her gaze from him to her brother, who the man was looking at. Thor nodded, his expression downcast. Sora looked at him; he merely blinked.

"Where's Rai?" she asked.

"Dead."

Sora recoiled. "What?!"

"He's dead."

"He can't be."

"The Varscona ate him."

"The what?"

"Varscona."

"What?"

"Varscona!!"

"... what's that?"

"Some kinda plant thingy."

"... what?"

Thor groaned and smacked his forehead with his palms. "I give up."

Sora's lips curved at the corners. "I win."

Her brother scowled at her. Sora ignored him and let her gaze drift to the last two figures standing near Thor – two girls, one with short black hair and a lithe body, baring a little too much skin than Sora would feel comfortable with, the other a girl about Thor and Rai's age, with caramel-coloured hair. She wore a tan sleeveless dress that ended at her knees, and her hair was tied in a braid. Two pink ribbons started and ended the braid. Her fringe parted in the middle, and arched up, falling on either side of her delicate-looking face.

Sora raised her eyebrows. "Who're you three?"

The man pointed as he said their names, "I'm Third. Tiz is the one in pink, and Riyuna is the short one."

The girl in tan – Riyuna – gasped. "I'm not short!" she protested. "I just live in a big world."

Thor snickered. Sora laughed. "Good one," she told the girl.

"What's your name?" Third asked. Sora looked at him.

"Sora. You have a weird name."

"It's my rank."

"Rank?"

Thor sighed. "Here we go again."

"Shut up Thor."

"Yes, mother."

Sora reached out and smacked him on the back of his head. "Ow!" Thor yelped, rubbing his head and scowling at his sister. "What was that for?"

"Fun."

Thor growled. Sora shot him a cheeky grin, then turned to Third. "Rai's not dead."

"Yes he is."

"No he isn't."

"Yes. He. Is."

"No. He. Isn't."

"You're deluded."

"You look like a girl." This brought a short laugh out of Riyuna's mouth. Tiz held hers back in.

Third narrowed his eyes. "Take that back."

"Nope."

"Do it."

"Nope!"

"Now."

Sora shook her head, eyes sparkling with mischief. "Nuh-uh."

"You've got three seconds. Three."

Sora hummed a tune, eyes sparkling brighter than ever.

"Two."

She yawned, and lay back, holding his gaze. Thor leaned forward, curious to know what Third would do to his sister. Riyuna and Tiz held their breaths.

"One."

Sora screamed when he flipped her over and started to tickle her. She squirmed away, hitting out. Her bright laughter hung in the air. "No! Please! Mercy! Mercy!!"

"Take it back!"

"Never!"

He responded by tickling her harder. She squealed and tried to kick out, but he avoided her attempts to throw him off.

"Take it back now!"

"I take it back! Mercy!!"

Satisfied, Third let her go. She bounded up and ran to hide behind Thor, who was laughing his ass off. Tears streamed down his face in his mirth. Tiz and Riyuna were holding onto each other so they wouldn't fall in their laughter.

Sora scowled. "'s not funny."

"Yes it is!" Thor sputtered.

"Not!"

"Is!"

"Not!"

"Is!"

"This will go on forever."

"Yup!" Sora grinned cheekily, and skipped out the door. Outside, she was heard crying, "I WILL BE AVENGED, THIRD!!"

And this is why Thor felt older than his _older_ sister.

* * *

**Oh yes, and a warning: I might have to rush the first few chapters because I can't remember what happens!!! I might need a timeline for it... Darn.**

**So...**

**Reviews? :)**

_**Playlist:  
**_**:Kalafina OSTs:  
:Rambo IV OSTs:  
Down – Jay Sean  
Whatcha Say – Jason Derulo  
Lightning's Theme – Nobuo Uematsu**


	3. Chapter 3

**She returns!**

**Hey everyone!! Read the A/N at the bottom of the chapter, I'm too lazy to say things twice XP Meanwhile, read, review and ENJOY.**

**But review more.**

**You know you want to.

* * *

**

_**Chapter Three**_

Riyuna woke to a shouting match between the newbie, Sora, and Tiz.

"_YOUR WHAT?!"_

"My husband!"

"_He's twelve!!"_

"So?"

"So?! _HE'S A KID!"_

"So?!"

"Can I hit her?"

"No." Third sounded amused.

"No, Sora." Thor sounded tired. He mustn't have had a lot of sleep.

"But why?!" Sora whined. Riyuna could imagine her giving them the puppy look, and her lips twitched. "She's asking for it!"

"Your wrist needs to heal," Third answered. Thor didn't reply. Riyuna padded into the room and sat with her arms around her knees on the edge of the bed. It bounced slightly when Thor moved.

"I'm not left-handed."

"Tiz is a good fighter."

"I can handle it."

"Sure you can."

"Is that sarcasm, sir?"

"No. But that was."

"No it wasn't."

"You like to argue, don't you?"

"Yup!" Sora grinned.

Third sighed, and then caught sight of Riyu when she shifted slightly. He looked at the child, and said, "There's a Try later – I suggest you don't come down."

"Why not?" Riyu asked.

"You know how you get around people fighting."

"But-"

"No buts."

"But-"

"No. Buts."

"Fine, but-"

"What part of 'no buts' don't you get?"

"All of it?" Riyu suggested, lips curving up into a small, cheeky grin. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest; she had never been so open before.

Third rubbed his temples, and sighed. "Just don't come down."

"Okay." Riyu smiled at the man and looked at Sora who was ever so stealthily moving towards the door in a hilarious I-am-sneaking-around pose. "Is she supposed to be trying to sneak out?"

Sora froze, and glared at Riyu, her lower lip slipping into a cute pout. Riyu giggled. Third sighed again. He was definitely thinking that he would never want to be a father. Or maybe that Sora had the maturity of a two-year-old. "Sora, back in bed."

"I want some fresh air!" she protested.

"There's a window here."

"But you're breathing it in too."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Third demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Third heaved yet another sigh. Sora smirked and headed for the door again, only to be stopped by Third's deadly glare.

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It."

"Say that to someone who gives a rat's ass. Cause I sure as hell don't," she shot back, then flounced out before he could say another word. Riyu smiled; it was funny to see the both of them interact.

Thor slipped out behind his sister after glancing once at Third.

Tiz followed closely behind. At least, until Sora snapped at her.

Riyu wandered over to the chair and sat down on it, swinging her legs. Her eyes were bright with amusement as she heard the shouting match start up again.

Things were definitely looking up.

--

"She pisses me off," Sora muttered under her breath to Thor afterwards, who shrugged.

"She's okay."

"Do you like her?"

"Huh?"

"As in... _like_ like her?"

"Not really. But she did help me out earlier."

"Give the girl a round of applause. Oh, and a cookie. Hopefully laced with arsenic. And maybe a bug in the middle, to give her a little shock..."

Thor laughed. "You're so bad!"

"If you think I'm bad, you should've seen Myka in action." Myka had been Sora's right-hand woman – or so she said anyway – in pranking. If you asked Myka, she would say that Sora was her right-hand woman instead of the other way round.

"I _have_ seen Myka in action," Thor replied reasonably. He tugged on his shirt, and sighed.

He missed Rai. Anyone could see it by the way he looked around, as though expecting his twin to run up.

Sora ruffled her little brother's hair. "Hey, how 'bout we go for a walk?" she suggested.

Thor nodded, and Sora took his hand and smiled.

"So what's on today?" Thor asked.

"I plan to get seriously drunk, grind on a few strangers, and then get laid."

"Very funny," Thor said wryly.

Sora grinned.

"I had you there for a second, admit it!" she poked his side. Thor slapped her hand away. "Sora…"

"Aww you're no fun," she complained, and darted ahead. "I hear something!" she yelled, drawing the attention of.... hell, every soul in the world.

But Thor heard it too, and darted after her. "Wait up!"

As Sora ran by, she heard snatches of conversation. "Look-"

"I think I-"

"Oh wow-!"

She slowed down when she reached the balcony, and peered out, eyes bright. Thor skidded to a halt a second later, panting slightly. Sora was too engrossed in the scene below her to notice her own heaving chest and gasping breaths.

Thor peered over, wondering what had caught his sister's attention.

"Who do you think will win?" Sora heard someone beside her say. It wasn't very clear – her eyes were glued to the fight below.

"Definitely Top. That Tryer is all brawn, but he hasn't any brains."

"I guess I have to agree... Although he does look really strong."

"Top will beat him!" the second person said confidently. "He has strategy as well as strength."

If she had been really listening in, Sora would've had defended this 'Tryer', but as it was, she couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from the violence. Two men were wrestling around in the dusty arena. From where Sora stood, it looked as though they were animals fighting to impress a mate, but she learned from the conversation her subconscious mind took in that this was a fight for the highest position in the Ochre Ring – the position to be the Top.

One man seemed hard pressed to get a few hits in – in fact, the only time he touched the other man was when he was hit himself. Sora guessed this man to be the Tryer, and the other to be the Top, judging by the cheering of the two men beside her. Her knuckles turned white from clenching the railing so hard that she almost felt it crack under her fingers.

At long last, the Top person executed a kick that sent the Tryer to the ground. Comically, dirt flew up in the air. Sora let go of the railing, and looked down at it.

Shock flitted across her features when she saw the dents her fingers had made clearly visible on the stone.

Whispers spread around her, and it only took a second for her to realize that everyone else had realized what she'd done. To pure stone.

"Sora?" Thor tugged at his sister's hand. "Come on, let's go." Sora nodded wordlessly, and allowed Thor to lead her away.

What on earth just happened?

--

"You've been invited to see Top," was the first thing Third said to Sora and Thor as we returned.

"Why?" Thor asked, squeezing her hand. She didn't squeeze his back – she was still mulling over what had happened.

"Because you're not the of the skin colour usually invited into the Ochre Ring," Third said wryly. Sora looked up at him, her expression confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You have fair skin. By right, you should belong in the Blanc Ring."

"But-"

"There _is_ a reason why Tiz chose you as her husband," Third said to Thor wryly. Sora gritted her teeth at the reminder.

"Shut up," she snarled. "Thor isn't married to anyone. And I plan to keep it that way until he's old enough. Besides, she's way older than he is."

Third ignored her. "By claiming that you're her husband, she secured a place for you and your sister here. Also, she saved you from having to reject very many marriage proposals – women around here prefer men with fair skin. I'm quite surprised that Sora isn't fending off women herself."

"Because I'm so obviously female," she snorted. Third looked her up and down leisurely, and smirked.

"I can see."

Sora glared at him, and Thor half-stepped in front of his sister, blocking her body from Third's view. "Hey," he said roughly. "You stay away from my sister."

"My my," Third mused, amusement lacing his features. "Protective, aren't we?"

"Shut up!" Sora and Thor snarled together. Third shrugged.

"Anyway, Top wants to see you. I'll take you both there."

"Where's Riyuna?" Thor asked.

"Playing."

What a simple life she led.

Sora followed Third and Thor out of the room in silence.

--

Riyuna wasn't playing. In fact, she was hiding in the shadows of Top's so-called 'throne room'. Various people were complimenting him on the fight Riyu didn't watch, and telling him lies. He was never going to be the Jyu-Oh. He was too conceited and overconfident.

Really, they should name this place the compliment room. Because that seemed to be all that happens in this place.

Riyu blinked owlishly at the people surrounding Top, and pressed her back against the shadowed wall.

She caught sight of a pair of silver-haired people, and trained her eyes on them. Sora and Thor were shoving each other back and forth comically, the expression on Sora's face full of mischief. Third was covering his face with his hands, but she knew her carer well enough that he was trying not to laugh.

Anyone would be able to tell by the way his shoulders were shaking.

Thor gave his sister a particularly hard shove, and she stumbled back into Third. Third caught her under her arms, and she stared at him dumbly for a long moment before screaming and shoving him off. "Get off me!!"

Riyu stifled a laugh.

Third shook his head, and spoke quietly to her, but she pointed an accusing finger at him. "Get away!"

The long-haired man reached out to grab her to shut her up – as she was catching the attention of everyone around them – but she screamed again. "HELP! RAPE!! _RAPE!!"_

Thor was on the floor in stitches.

"Enough!" Third yelled. "This isn't funny, Sora!"

"Oh really? Then why are you trying not to laugh?"

Third groaned and Top chuckled. He caught Third's attention, and gestured to Sora. "Bring her here."

Third grabbed Sora by her arms and propelled her towards Top. Thor followed behind, his eyes now wary.

Riyu made her way through the crowd and joined her father figure and his 'prisoner', who had balked and refused to move when she saw something in Top's greedy eyes. Third had to lift her up like a sack and toss her over his shoulder.

Now she was screaming and beating at him with her fists.

"Stop it, you little chit," Third snarled, no longer in the mood. Sora sensed this, and fell silent as he dropped her back on the floor. She landed on her feet and gave him a baleful glare he ignored.

It was silent all around.

"You're one of the people we rescued," Top said finally.

Sora shrugged, and didn't say anything.

"Speak!" The silver-haired pair jumped.

"Yeah," Sora muttered, still glaring at Third. Third offered a smirk. She kicked his shin.

"I'd rather you not abuse my lower," Top said in a dangerous tone. Sora resisted the urge to stick her tongue out him. Riyu took Sora's hand, and she looked down at the younger girl. Something seemed to calm her when Riyu met her gaze.

"Sorry," Sora got out, her eyes heading to the floor.

"No problem," Third replied, amused.

Top studied her for a long moment, and then smirked. Sora didn't see, but Riyu definitely did. It caused a chill to run down her spine. Riyu squeezed Sora's hand nervously, and Sora glanced at her out of the corner of her eye. Riyu gave her a worried look, but the older girl just smiled back. Clearly she didn't know what Riyu was worried about.

Or she just wasn't too worried about it herself.

During this exchange, Top and Thor had started to converse. Sora kept her eyes downcast, Third watched the silver-haired girl silently, and Riyu clung to Sora's hand.

Top's hand reached out and hit the boy.

Sora's eyes snapped up and she lunged at Top. Her fist would've connected to his face if Third hadn't caught her from behind and spun her around to face him. His eyes warned her not to move.

Riyu kept her hand on Sora's arm, allowing a little of her tranquillity to seep into the girl's body until she fell limp in Third's arms. "Yuna, help Thor up-" Third started to say when he noticed Tiz pulling him to his feet. "Never mind. Come on."

The five of them left quickly, and Riyu could feel the burning gazes of the people behind them, all of them directed at her suddenly too-exposed back.

* * *

**Phew!! This was really hard – I had to think of a way to distract Sora and Riyu enough so it seemed they weren't listening to Thor and Top's conversation. In the end, I came up with this.**

**I'm soo sorry for the long wait. I had a block just before the end of the latest chapter of 'It's Just A Crush', and had to end it quickly before the block fully set in...**

**I just realized it was a block. Yes, that is how unobservant I am.**

**Anyway, the block broke after I went to see Legion and got myself a new muse. **

**Or rather, got hit by a new muse.**

**No seriously. I was walking, and he just appeared in front of me. Good thing there was a pillar near there, so it seemed that I hit the pillar, and not empty air.**

**Anyway, he gave me a new story idea (a original story called 'Forbidden' – the name isn't decided yet, that was the best I could come up with) and inspiration to write a few yaoi fics for a mate and to update this.**

**Now I need a muse for Final Fantasy.**

**Gee, thanks, Mike. You're a great help.**

**Reviews give me inspiration. So if you want an update, review.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

"We have to get out of here."

Sora paced back and forth across the room as her little brother followed her, turning his head every time she passed him.

"We _have _to get out of here," Sora repeated for the billionth time. "But how?" she asked herself. Her mind calculated... they could simply pack and leave now, or wait 'til it was night to sneak out and risk getting caught and punished for... whatever fugitives get punished for doing.

But... just leaving may get them into trouble with Third and whoever else who were making them stay.

_Hell, either way we're going down, so we might take the easy way._

"Pack up Thor. We're getting out of here today."

Riyuna opened her eyes. Somehow, as per usual, she could sense the stirring of the seeds below the surface, their branches rapidly climbing... climbing up into the surface, ready to break through and allow them all to enjoy them in all their shady glory.

Above them, she sensed two figures heading out on foot, going... aimlessly. Following the path that has been laid out before them.

_Whoever they are,_ Riyu thought, snuggling deeper into her blankets, enjoying the rest, _they should know better than to walk around while those things are about to explode from the ground. People have died when that happens._

That being her last thought, Riyu slipped back into a restless sleep.

As she slept, she dreamt of Thor racing between the rising musas, his sister lost – he screamed her name, and was thrown into the air by a plant that had just reached the surface. He flew high into the sky, like a free bird, his blood arcing up into the air as the thorns tore into him...

And his scream tore through her heart, mind, and hit her ears with a terrible force.

She awoke again with a scream that alerted everyone within a fifteen meter radius.

"Run! Thor, run! It's an earthquake!" Sora screamed, grabbing her brother's hand as the ground around them shook and heaved. The water rippled in distress. Sora shot forward, her long legs eating up ground much faster than her brother.

Another heave.

Their hands, slick with sweat, parted.

Sora screamed again as the planks beneath her gave way, and she fell through the hole they had created for her.

Thor heard a splash, and his heart stopped. _No, no, not Sora too!_

As he attempted to race over to where she had fallen, he could only think, _I already lost Rai, don't let me lose Sora as well._

"Thor!"

Tiz! What was she doing out here?

He whirled around to face her. "Tiz!"

And then, he was thrown into the air with a gasp as a plant caught him unawares, Tiz with him. Almost instinctively, he threw out a hand and caught Tiz's. In his other hand was his beam blade. _How did that get there?_

He activated it and slammed it into the nearest plant he saw.

And then... there was the strangely loud sound of something tearing – sickening, breaking, ripping apart.

Pain.

Hot, wet...

Blood.

And then, everything else was drowned out by the sound of something humming, a whirring engine... The dead weight – Tiz – was gone –_ no, she wasn't dead._

"Thor! Hold on, Thor!"

_It's just a dream, _Thor thought fuzzily as strong arms caught him, as gentle hands pulled him out of the sky. _Just a dream. I'll wake up, and mom and dad and Rai and Sora will be there..._

Darkness encompassed him, and he vaguely remembered thinking, _I'll wake up, and everything will be just fine._

Sora remembered swimming.

Arms slicing quickly through the water, the feeling of moving forward, almost flying. She remembered screaming inwardly for her brother. The water around her had been stained with blood – but was it hers, or Thor's?

She felt no pain, but she felt that she must be hurt.

Everything was strange – clear, clean, different.

She remembered the machines of Juno, the computers. Clean, precise, blunt. That was how she felt. It was as though she was a machine herself as she swam through the water, almost instinctively avoiding the plants as they shot around her.

And it was as though she did not need air. She merely kept swimming, drunk yet sober, delirious yet lucid. Contrasting. Feelings, faces... people... voices. Around her. Talking in low murmurs. She couldn't hear them. And she didn't want to.

At long last, the sense of precision faded away, and Sora's arms grew heavy. She couldn't find her brother. It was useless. _At least the plants have stopped growing..._

She allowed herself to stop, to float there as a corpse. Her lungs started to ache – they wanted air, needed it, but she ignored it. _Human sensations,_ she found herself thinking dismissively, ignoring even the jolt of surprise that followed that thought._ Who needed them?_

A hand grasped the back of her shirt, and she was pulled out of the water as a zombie – alive, but not breathing.

She vaguely recalled someone thumping her chest and feeling irritated. The voices had ceased, but so had the rest of the world. No sounds, no faces... Just the sensation of floating along, and the occasional hit of the chest and the gentle, almost loving touch of someone's lips on hers.

A final thump brought her back into reality, and she shot bolt upright, coughing, water streaming from her nose and mouth. Someone helpfully thumped her on the back.

_Air._

She wanted it, but couldn't get it as the water kept flowing. Fear struck her – _am I going to die?_

But eventually the water ceased and she was able to gulp down what her entire body had been screaming at her for. The air was fresh, sweet, beautiful...

"Are you all right?"

Third's face was surprisingly pale. Sora blinked at him, and nodded. "Yeah," she muttered, and attempted to stand – but her traitorous limbs shook and caused her to collapse.

Third caught her before she hit the ground. She shrugged him off angrily and looked around.

Where were they? Clearly nowhere she'd been before... how'd she even get here? Maybe she swam here without knowing...

Hah. And pigs can fly.

"Where are we?" Sora murmured, holding a hand to her head. It felt light – too light, as though it was full of air... Her limbs were too heavy, and everything started to swim before her eyes... Third caught her arm as she swayed.

"We're in the Ochre ring fields," he told her calmly as he swept her gallantly off her feet – literally – and walked away with her in his arms, bridal style. "Go to sleep, Sora. You need to rest."

Her eyelids flickered.

"Not... my... father..." she murmured. Third opened his mouth to answer, but she was unconscious before she caught his reply.

Riyuna awoke to Third talking quietly to someone.

She swung her legs off the bed, ignoring the twinge of pain in her side, and padded out her room.

Thor was getting bandaged.

"There," Third said, satisfied, stepping back to admire his handiwork. "That should do it." He grinned at Thor. "Y'know, you're gonna be a real handful," he remarked, propping one hand on his hip.

Riyu padded closer to them. Thor looked at her briefly, and she smiled at him. He looked away again, but not before Riyu caught the look of despair and sorrow in his eyes.

"Thor?" It was Tiz speaking this time, and for once she sounded mature. "You come from the colonies, right?"

Thor looked at her in disbelief, and answered, "I saved you to save my humanity. Where I come from," here he looked straight ahead, not meeting anyone in the eye, "has nothing to do with it."

_No,_ Riyu agreed,_ where one comes from has nothing to do with what one does._

_I'm not an animal. Not like the rest of them._

_Sora's imagination was running wild._

_But she was almost absolutely sure that she had never, ever been here before. Never._

_Because surely she would remember the luminous blue water surrounding her, some of her wild hair floating around her head as a halo, several locks framing her shapely form? And she would definitely remember the various needles in her body, the tubes full of strange red substance that she had a suspicion was blood. Other tubes were green, and they glowed – or were they reflecting the light from the blue water?_

_She peered through the depths, and saw... Odin._

Prime Minister Odin?

_What was he doing here?_

_He was staring at her, the bastard. He turned suddenly to talk to someone else – a short, bearded man in a lab coat. The man's reply seemed to please him, because he smiled, briefly, and turned back to look at her. This time, without taking his eyes off her, his mouth moved, talking again..._

_Someone else stepped into view. _

_Why couldn't she see his face? All she could tell was that his hair was as blond as hers... and his smile. It looked so familiarly mocking that..._

Oh.

_Third._

_But Third had long black hair, and his skin was tanned. As far as she could see, this man was blond and had skin as fair as Rai's._

_It didn't stop her from staring at him, however, trying to see his eyes, wondering if he would recognize her, wondering if he was looking at her..._

_She caught herself. _Why am I thinking that?

Because you like him?_ The same voice spoke in her mind._

Oh, go away!

_The voice faded, and the dream faded with it._

Riyu took the warm cloth from Sora's forehead and dunked it into the cool water again. She rinsed out the excess water and placed it back on the older girl's forehead.

Sora's eyes were flickering madly back and forth beneath her lids, and often her lips would move soundlessly, as though she were talking to someone else in her dream. Riyu hoped that her dreams were pleasant – she herself hated nightmares.

"How is she?"

Third placed a hand on Riyu's shoulder, staring at Sora's face curiously. "She looks kind of flushed still," he observed, answering his question. "Is the water cool enough?"

Riyu shot him a look of amusement. "I know what to do, Third." She took another cloth, dunked it in, rinsed it out, and then wiped Sora's neck and arms.

"Hey Third?" Riyu said.

"Yeah?" His gaze was still fixed on Sora.

"How come you didn't tell Thor where his sister was when he asked?"

Third shrugged. "He needs to recover."

"But he thinks she's dead!"

"It'll help him grow up and take it like a man."

"Third!"

He looked at her, a small smirk of amusement on his face. Riyu propped one hand on her hip – _ow, rib – _and frowned at him. "You should tell him."

"Tomorrow," Third promised with a grin. "Now, I'll take over for a while. You go on and play with your friends. Just keep them away from my stuff."

"Yes Third." Riyu hopped to her feet and ran off.

Third seated himself beside the young woman and stroked her face and neck with the cloth. Her skin was still too warm, but not as bad as before.

_I wonder if you would remember... the time I had spent by your side, just like this? But then again... you probably won't._

_They would've seen to that.

* * *

_

**Oooh draaaama...**

**Riyu's kinda baffling me D'x I don't know how to give her more drama... she's the kind of kid who doesn't really give a damn –emo-**

**Anyway, what's Third talking about? :O And what does Sora's dream mean? Answer in your reviews! [Because you know you're going to review ;)]**

**So... see you at the next update! –waves- I don't know when it's going to be, I still plan on finishing Eclipse first.**

**Review!**


End file.
